


Behind the Scenes

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [75]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gen, Outtakes, bloopers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: It was a long time ago, with the animations fresh,The artists did their best to keep up with all the rest.After long nights of work, with so little time to rest,They brought to life a demon which brought them great success.He turned their luck around, bringing success to the workshop.And soon, they felt a movie could push them further towards the top.Two versions they created--one horrific, one cartoony.But during the production, there were times when things got loony.





	1. Chapter 1: Moving Pictures

(Henry enters the room with the dead Boris clone.)

Henry: Oh my God, Joey. What were you doing?

(He approaches the body, only to step on the Bendy doll lying on the floor, which lets out a loud squeak. Boris starts laughing, eyes returning to normal.)

Joey: (offscreen) Cut! Boris, you're supposed to be dead. Dead bodies don't laugh.

Boris: Sorry, I couldn't help it.

Henry: Maybe we should put the doll somewhere else.  
\------------  
(As Henry approaches the Ink Machine room, Bendy pops up from behind the boards.)

Bendy: I LIIIIIIIVE!

Joey (offscreen): Cut! Bendy!

Bendy: (turns back to normal) What?

Henry: (sighs) You're not supposed to say anything in this scene, much less quote Mushu.

Bendy: But I get to talk in the animated version. (pouts)

(Boris approaches with a plate of sandwiches. He picks one out and offers it to Bendy.)

Boris: Here, maybe this'll help.

(Bendy accepts the sandwich, nodding his thanks before chowing down. Henry does the same.)


	2. Chapter 2: The Old Song

(Henry is standing in front of the altar to Bendy, eyes narrowed.)

Henry: 'He Will Set Us Free.' I'm not too sure about that.

(Looking around, he spots Sammy's first recording. He walks over, picks it up, and hits play.)

Sammy (recording): He appears from the shadows to rain his sweet blessings upon me. The figure of ink that shines in that darkness. I see you, my savior. I pray you hear me. Those old songs? Yes, I still sing them, for I know you are coming to save me, and take me into your divine realm, where I may--

Bendy (offscreen): Cut! Sammy, those aren't your lines.

Henry: You're going to have to redo the recording.  
\------------  
(A montage plays of the Searchers trying--and hilariously failing--to take down Henry. This is followed by a brief shot of them doing the Thriller dance. Bendy facepalms.)  
\------------  
(Sammy is standing before a tightly bound Henry.)

Sammy: I must admit I am honored you came all the way down here to visit me. It almost makes what I'm about to do seem cruel. But the believers must honor their savior.

(Henry looks panicked.)

Sammy: Oh, fear not, for if it is not your fate to die today, another sheep shall be sent to take your place, just as the Lord provided a ram in place of Isaac...

Bendy (offscreen): Cut! Sammy, what did I say about Bible references?

Sammy: Well, I am supposed to be a self-proclaimed prophet...

Bendy (offscreen): Stick to the script, Sammy. Stick to it.  
\------------  
Sammy (offscreen): Sleep sleep sleep, it's time for sheep....wait, no, that's wrong. Cut!  
\------------  
Sammy (offscreen): Hear me, Bendy! Arise from the darkness! Arise and claim my offering! Free me from this Jericho and let it come tumbling down--!

Bendy (offscreen): Cut, cut, cut! (groans) Sammy, if you go off script one more time, your live-action character won't survive the movie. I'm not joking here!  
\------------  
(Henry approaches the ink pool, axe in hand. When Bendy pops up, Henry screams and throws the axe at him.)

Joey (offscreen): Cut! Henry, just because Bendy's a Toon doesn't mean you should go throwing sharp objects at him.

Henry: (grins sheepishly and shrugs) He's trying to kill me, right?

Bendy: Let's take a break for now. We still gotta go over those songs for the animated version.


	3. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall

(The clip of Alice singing "I'm Alice Angel" is playing on the screens.)

Alice (cartoon): I ain't no flapper, I'm a classy dish,  
And boy, can this girl sing.  
This gal can grant your every wish...

(There is a pause after the screen shuts off. After a moment, Henry walks over to the window.)

Henry: Cut! Alice, that was your cue!

(Silence greets him. The lights turn on after a few seconds, revealing Alice and Bendy making out on the floor, both in monster form. After a few seconds, they look up.)

Bendy: Oh, are we shooting?  
\------------  
(Entering the Demon Path room, Henry spots Joey's recording. He picks it up and hits play.)

Joey (recording): There's nothing wrong with dreaming. Wishing for the impossible is just human nature. That's how I got started. Just a pencil and a dream! We all want everything without even having to lift a finger. They say you just have to believe. Belief can make you succeed. Belief can make you rich. Belief can make you powerful. Why with enough belief, you can even cheat death itself. Now that...is a beautiful, and positively silly thought.

Bendy (offscreen, singing): When you wish upon a star...

Henry: Oh for the love of... (facepalms) Cut!  
\------------  
(Henry catches a glimpse of the Butcher Gang poster. Out of curiosity, he approaches it to get a better look. Charley pops out, only to fall and land on his face.)

Charley: Ow...cut!  
\------------  
Alice: Hm. Now we come to the question... Do I kill you? Do I tear you apart to my heart's delight? The choices of the beautiful are unbearable. How's a girl to choose? Take this little freak for instance! He crawled in here...trailing his tainted ink to my door! It could have touched me! It could have pulled me back!! Do you know what it's like? Living in the dark puddles? It's a buzzing, screaming well of voices! Bits of your mind, swimming...like...like fish in a bowl! The first time I was born from its inky womb, I was a wriggling, pussing, shapeless slug. The second time...well... It made me an angel!

(At this point, she starts having trouble keeping a straight face.)

Alice: I will not *snicker* let the demon touch *snicker* me again. I'm *snicker* so close now. So...so...

(She stops, breaking down into laughter.)

Alice: I'm sorry, it's just...just so James Bond villain. Cut!  
\------------  
(Henry fiddles with the ink toy, making it take different forms. After a minute, Bendy pops up in his normal form and gives it a poke, but the camera turns away, making it impossible to tell what it turned into. Judging from Henry's expression, it's something inappropriate.)  
\------------  
(Henry is fleeing from Bendy, managing to dive into a Little Miracle Station at the last possible moment. Once Bendy leaves, Henry attempts to come out, but the door won't open.)

Henry: Oh come on!

Joey (offscreen): Cut! Can somebody get Henry out?  
\------------  
(Henry wanders around Level 14, when suddenly, the Imperial March begins to play as the Projectionist appears.)

Alice (offscreen): Cut! Bendy, did you hack the intercom again?

(The Projectionist removes his head, revealing Norman underneath.)

Norman: Leave him alone, it was my idea. Besides, didn't you suggest playing Helter Skelter during the elevator crash scene?

Alice (offscreen): Yes, but Joey shot me down.  
\------------  
(Alice approaches Boris, who is strapped to a table. She gestures to someone offscreen, and "I Want You" [by the Beatles] starts playing. Reaching out, she places her hand under Boris's muzzle, lifting his head as she starts to sing along.)

Joey (offscreen): Cut!

(Alice, unaware that most of the cameras are no longer rolling, continues her playful teasing.)  
\------------  
(Bendy stands before the Searchers and the Butcher Gang, leading them in a rendition of Be Prepared.)

Boris (offscreen): I thought this wasn't in the script.

Joey (offscreen): It's not, but let them have their fun.


	4. Backstage: Bendy, Boris, and Alice

Linda (offscreen): So what exactly is the movie about?

Bendy: Well, the live-action version has Joey go nuts, creating monsters while trying to bring us to life. In the animated version, me and my & pals enter the human world by accident, and Henry's gotta help us avoid the bad guys.

Boris: Joey said the Toon World would look real different from the human one, so it'd be easy to tell 'em apart.  
\------------  
Linda (offscreen): According to Henry, some of the characters in the live-action movie were originally human, but were transformed by the machine. Yet, there are only a few names I recognize in the cast list for that version.

Alice: Not everybody shows up in the live-action one. I insisted that we play the monster versions of ourselves, because frankly, I can't stomach the idea of Susie being a villain.

Bendy: Even if the ink's messing with her head?

Alice: Even if that's the case. I did agree to let her and Allison do that thing which makes my voice sound echo-y.

Linda (offscreen): And it's implied that Allison was turned into the monster version of you, right?

Alice: Yes. Norman suggested that his character became a projector-headed creature, and you know what happened to Sammy's character.

Bendy: I asked Grant if he was interested in playin' one of the Butcher Gang, and he said he'd be willing to voice Charley in the animated version. Thomas and Shawn agreed to do voices for Barley and Edgar, respectively. Oh, and Wally's gonna voice Boris.

Linda (offscreen): But they're not in the live-action version?

Boris: Not unless you count those tapes.  
\------------  
Linda (offscreen): So why make two versions in the first place?

Bendy: 'Cause we couldn't decide which one was better. We're gonna run them both by a test audience, and whichever one does better goes to the theaters.

Boris: Has Joey decided what we're gonna do with the one that doesn't make the cut?

Bendy: Not yet, but I'm sure we'll think of something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am planning to do Backstage segments for the human characters and the Butcher Gang as well. Let me know if there's any questions you want them to answer.


	5. Backstage: Humans P1

Linda (offscreen): Judging from the recordings everyone's made, it sounds like things at the studio took a turn for the worse after Henry left.

Joey: Well, to be honest, my character wasn't all that great a boss even before Henry quit. He put his goals ahead of everything else, including the show, the studio's finances, and even the safety of his employees. Small wonder most of them left before things really got out of hand.

Linda (offscreen): Basically, a little bit of Walt Disney, a lot of Dr. Frankenstein.

Joey: Actually, I'd say less Walt Disney, more Max Fleischer. If I recall correctly, Fleischer's work had more adult themes, and given that Bendy's a demon...

(He gives a sheepish grin as he chuckles.)

Linda (offscreen): While a few of the characters in the film are mutated former workers, there are some whose identities are unclear. Care to shed some light on that?

Joey: I don't want to give too much away, but I will say that the Searchers and clones are originally creations of the machine--previous drafts of the Toons, if you will. As for the original Toons...well, they might be willing to tell you, but you'll have to ask them.  
\------------  
Linda (offscreen): So for those characters who aren't going to physically appear in the live-action version, have you guys decided what became of them?

Henry: Well, I don't remember all of it, but off the top of my head...

(He starts counting off on his fingers.)

Henry: Wally got into boxing, Susie became a stage actress, Thomas got a girlfriend, Grant went into law...still haven't decided anything for Shawn yet.

Shawn (offscreen): I suggested maybe he started professional gaming, but Joey hasn't said when the movie's set. Might be too early for that to be possible.

Henry: As for me, I'm leaning towards either getting a job at another studio, or getting drafted. Either of those would be a good explanation for the argument we're supposed to have had.  
\------------  
Linda (offscreen): I must admit, your character comes as a big surprise. You're the last person anyone would expect to become a worshipper of Bendy.

Sammy: Between being driven to madness from being turned into an ink man, and being desperate to regain human form, it seems only natural that I would try and appease the demon. In fact, I was somewhat inspired by my dad--he was a preacher.

Linda (offscreen): From what I heard, you didn't really like your father. You once told Norman "every time I visit my father's grave, I just end up dancing on it."

Sammy: True. My father may not have been the abusive sort, but we never really got along. Probably because I was more lax in religion than he was.  
\------------  
Linda (offscreen): So why exactly would Joey choose to turn you into Alice, rather than Susie?

Allison: My character was supposed to have been somewhat naive--not exactly airheaded, but unlike Susie, she didn't realize when it was time to get out. Joey would have given her the role of Alice because he found her easier to manipulate than Susie.

Linda (offscreen): If I'm not mistaken, one of Susie's recordings has her describe Joey as being a charmer, and referring to her as 'Alice.'

Allison: True, but another recording has her talk about how it went from being sweet to creeping her out, and deciding to leave. I'm not sure if we're going to use that one, though, since it's kind of like talking about how pedophiles groom their would-be victims.

(She shudders.)

Allison: Anyway, my character also looks up to Susie, just like I do. She wants to make Susie proud, and to do the role of Alice Angel justice. Between that, and Joey's conditioning, it's not hard to imagine why she'd go psycho.  
\------------  
Linda (offscreen): If I'm not mistaken, the Projectionist was actually your idea.

Norman: Yup. Joey was havin' a hard time comin' up with ideas for monsters, plus he wanted to put me in somehow. So I thought, maybe I'd become some kinda projector monster. Had a little inspiration from Darth Vader regarding the design.

Linda (offscreen): Yeah, I can see it. Do you know how your character got that way?

Norman: I've always had a knack for finding things out, sometimes by accident. So Joey thought that maybe my character would stumble onto his scheme by accident, and Joey would have to shut him up. I don't think I need to explain the rest.


	6. Backstage: Songs P1

Bendy: While there'll definitely be songs in the animated version, I thought we could put some into the live action version, too. Sure it's supposed to be a horror movie, but it's a horror movie about cartoons.

Boris: Besides, we can always make 'em background music.

(The two sit down in front of a computer, bringing up a playlist titled 'Movie Song Ideas.')

Bendy: Let's give these a listen.  
\------------  
(Build Our Machine)

Bendy: Oh yeah, I like this one! Definitely end credits, at least!  
\------------  
(Flow the Ink)

Bendy (rubs his chin in thought): Maybe we could use this in the scene with me, the Searchers, and the Butcher Gang. Y'know, right after Alice takes you away.  
\------------  
(Can't Be Erased)

Boris: The first part kind of creeps me out.

Bendy: Yeah, if we use this, we'll leave that bit out. Still, the rest of it would make a great musical number.  
\------------  
(Find the Keys)

Bendy: Eh, I like this, but I think Can't Be Erased would work better for the movie.  
\------------  
(Recording Town)

(Sammy has joined Bendy and Boris at this point.)

Sammy: I don't think this would really work in the movie, but some of these lyrics would make a good theme song for the new show.

Bendy: New show?

(Sammy claps a hand over his mouth.)

Boris: Oops. Gave something away there, huh?  
\------------  
(Sheep Sheep)

Sammy: It's certainly creepy enough to fit my character, but I'm not sure...  
\------------  
(Bad Wolf)

Bendy: Oh, this would be a good song for you, buddy.

(Boris looks thoughtful.)

Boris: Yeah, I can see it.  
\------------  
(Angel of the Stage)

(Alice enters while the boys are listening.)

Alice: I think we should put this one in the animated one. It certainly fits there better.

Bendy: And it fits you, unlike a few of those other songs...

Boris: Which ones?

Bendy: You'll see later. Right now, we got one more, then we'll take a break.  
\------------  
(Gospel of Dismay)

Bendy: We're using this. No arguments.

Boris: But for which one? If you and Alice are villains in the live-action...

Alice: Don't worry, Boris. I'm sure Joey will think of a way to include this.


End file.
